Une course de petits bateaux Suisses
by Doupi
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'un petit événement aussi traumatisant soit-il pour que l'on se rende compte que la personne à nos côtés peut valoir quelques sacrifices. Naya arrivera-t-elle à protéger Lea sans avouer ses sentiments pour la petite brune ? Et si une course de petits radeaux de bois en décidait autrement ?


Quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'avais une idée très précise de ce que je voulais faire. c'était très personnel, une grande partie de ma vie, un fantasme. Peut-être trop lié à moi parce que quand j'ai proposé le résumé de cette histoire, j'ai eu des résultats très mitigés allant du "ça n'est même pas une histoire" à "ça ne ressemble à rien." Bon pour être honnête ce sont les seules réactions que j'ai retenues. Parce que rien que pour ça, j'avais envie d'aller au bout de mon idée et de l'écrire.****

J'ai longtemps hésiter entre un Pezberry et un Riverchele pour finalement me concentrer sur le dernier mais plus on lit et plus on se rend compte que cela peut être les deux très facilement. voilà, je vais arrêter de vous baratiner et juste vous laissez profiter et j'espère que ce ne sera effectivement pas un échec comme le laisse présager les réactions que j'ai eues à mon résumé.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on fait ici, Lea, geint une fois encore Naya, tu as déjà des tonnes de vêtements. Je pensais que notre excursion avec Di avait comblé ce problème.  
— Arrête de pleurnicher, bouda Lea, je veux juste vérifier une robe pour toi et te montrer quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas être célibataire toute ta vie, Nay.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans le petit magasin. Contrairement à ceux qu'elles venaient d'écumer toute la matinée, celui-ci était petit mais semblait sympathique, sans vendre de grandes marques non plus. Naya se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient ici. Elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir un potentiel petit copain comme l'appelait Lea. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait et ça n'était pas un garçon. Avec un grand sourire et un geste pour son amie de ne pas bouger, Lea s'avança jusqu'au comptoir et salua l'homme derrière. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes tandis que Naya attendait en regardant autour.

Elle venait de repérer un t-shirt sympa à imprimés qu'elle pourrait éventuellement rapporter à LA quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Deux hommes avec des cagoules entrèrent et pointèrent des armes en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles en allemand. Naya en reconnut deux ou trois et comprit qu'on lui demandait de lever les mains. Elle s'exécuta rapidement avant d'échanger un bref regard avec Lea.

Son amie semblait terrorisée. Naya voulut se déplacer et la prendre dans ses bras mais la peur la paralysait aussi. Elle vit l'un des hommes, elle supposait que c'était des hommes si l'on jugeait leur carrure imposante et leur voix forte, l'observer. Les mains toujours bien en l'air, elle se tortilla et détourna le regard de cet examen gênant.

Il lui parla en anglais, lui demandant son nom. Elle hésita et observa l'arme dans sa main. Elle contempla une brève seconde l'envie de mentir mais vit l'expression vide de son amie par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme. Lea était blanche, tout sang avait quitté son visage et elle suppliait Naya de coopérer.

L'homme l'interpella à nouveau et elle lui donna son nom à contrecœur. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'avança jusqu'à la jeune fille. Naya ne put s'empêcher de reculer, incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Il l'avait reconnue, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives et maintenant, il allait lui faire du mal. Naya regretta instantanément le renvoi de leurs gardes du corps qui avaient été inutiles jusqu'à présent dans cette petite ville de Suisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille tremblait toujours, le regard fixe sur un point au-dessus du comptoir. Elle se souvint des mots qu'il avait murmurés dans son oreille, de son corps qui s'était pressé une seconde contre elle. Elle se sentit sale, souillée par son contact. Mais pire que tout, elle eut l'impression d'avoir failli, de ne pas avoir su protéger Lea comme elle aurait dû.

Soudain une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien envahit son cerveau, Lea se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres, essayant visiblement de lui parler. Un interrupteur s'est tourné dans son cerveau. Le bruit l'assaillit comme une nuée de moustiques un soir d'été. Elle percevait tout, les stimulations étaient trop fortes mais Naya n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot. Le fantôme de son agresseur, même s'il ne l'avait pas touchée, planait encore au-dessus d'elle.

Confuse, elle sentit une petite main s'emparer de la sienne et la tirer vers l'extérieur. L'air vicié, corrompu de la boutique laissa la place à un air frais, froid mais vivifiant. Une atmosphère parfaite pour se refaire une santé. La petite place était calme, Naya ne fit même pas attention aux quelques badauds qui s'étaient attroupés. Tout ce qui lui importait à cette seconde était la petite brune qui l'entrainait loin.

Une couverture, une boisson chaude, un film amusant et la proximité de Lea sur le canapé aidèrent Naya à oublier mais son corps était encore tendu. Son esprit revenait de temps à autre à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle se souvenait de chacun des mots que l'homme avait employés, de son rire gras au creux de son oreille. Des frissons la traversaient encore. Lea s'en apercevait et lui serrait la main, soutien silencieux mais efficace.

La soirée se termina ainsi, Naya endormie sur les genoux de son amie, paisible pour la première fois depuis le midi. Lea sourit à ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait voir une personne si vulnérable lui faire confiance. La petite brune fut résolue à faire oublier cette journée à son amie dès le lendemain.

Le plan de Lea ne fut mis en place qu'après le petit-déjeuner. Elle voulait d'abord laisser une chance à Naya d'exprimer un désir, une envie de faire quelque chose de sa journée. Mais lorsque celle-ci se contenta de faire tournoyer ses céréales dans son bol sans même ajouter de lait, Lea prit les choses en main. Nonchalamment, elle interrogea son amie sur ses projets et quand il fut clair que rien n'avait été prévu pour aujourd'hui, elle mit son plus beau sourire et se lança.

—J'ai une idée, commença-t-elle doucement avant de rajouter précipitamment en voyant le regard angoissée de son amie, non, non rien en public, juste toi et moi et la nature.  
Naya ne semblait pas plus rassurée par l'idée mais elle écouta quand même Lea.  
—Je faisais ça quand j'étais petite et je me dis que ça peut être une bonne occupation pour aujourd'hui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très calme et on n'aura juste à regarder.

Pour bien faire, Lea ajouta une petite moue suppliante, cherchant à croiser les yeux de Naya. La petite brune savait que son amie ne pourrait pas résister et qu'elle voudrait lui faire plaisir. C'est ainsi que cela marchait depuis une longue semaine déjà et de cette manière qu'elle avait réussi à trainer son amie ronchon dans cette virée en Suisse. Naya finit par hocher de la tête, pas convaincue.

—Okay mais on rentre si je n'aime pas !  
—Mais oui, mais oui.  
Quatre petits mots qui auraient dû mettre en marche une alarme ou quelque chose chez Naya. Elle hésita mais finit par ne rien dire. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'ailleurs, emportée Lea expliquait en détail à quel point ce qu'elles allaient faire était étonnant et tous les autres synonymes auxquels on pouvait penser dans ce genre de cas.

Quelques heures plus tard :  
—Et je suis sensée trouver amusant de ficeler ce bout de bois ?  
L'ironie et le ton désabusé n'échappèrent pas à Lea. Elle fusilla son amie du regard et lui fit signe de continuer son ouvrage. Son bateau, parce qu'il s'agissait de petits radeaux de bois, était déjà presque terminé et on pouvait voir le savoir-faire derrière les quatre petites branches soigneusement alignées et ficelées ensemble.

Celui de Naya pouvait au mieux être qualifié de grossier. Plus semblable à un tas de bois qu'on aurait lié ensemble pour le porter – enfin si vous étiez de la taille d'une fourmi – il n'avait pas l'air d'un futur gagnant de course de bateaux. Mais Naya s'en fichait, il n'y avait même pas de rivière de toute manière, difficile dès lors d'organiser une course.

— Terminé, marmonna-t-elle finalement en exhibant la chose.  
Dès qu'elle le leva, une des branches se détacha et Lea ne put que rouler des yeux. Sans commenter, le sourire idiot de son amie, elle prit le tas de bois et tripota les nœuds. Quelques minutes plus tard, Naya était en possession d'une réplique à trois branches du radeau de Lea. La petite brune rendit son ouvrage et commenta :

—Parfait, maintenant, je peux te mettre la pâtée du siècle et gagner de manière honorable.  
—Excepté qu'on n'a pas de rivière Lea et je refuse de courir en brandissant ce tas de branchettes et en faisant vrouuuuuuuuum, se moqua Naya gentiment.  
Oui, enfin, elle était mortellement sérieuse aussi. La petite plaine était magnifique et vide mais pas question de se donner en spectacle pour autant. Lea observa étrangement son amie. Depuis quand les bateaux faisaient-ils vrouuuuuuuum ? Ne s'attardant pas sur ce petit détail, elle entraina la grande brune à travers les arbres.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à peine quelques minutes et quelques mètres, puis elles arrivèrent sur un petit chemin très étroit longeant un minuscule petit ruisseau très encaissé. Les berges étaient très hautes et Naya aurait pu passer de l'autre côté en une seule enjambée. Enfin, si l'autre côté n'avait pas été une falaise abrupte. Une minuscule cascade, la version de poche presque, jaillissait de la roche à leur gauche et l'eau s'écoulait devant elles, serpentant vers la vallée sur leur droite.

On n'entendait que le clapotis furieux de l'eau. Naya se demanda une seconde comment son stupide petit radeau allait traverser ça et le contempla avec suspicion dans sa main. Au moins, la course serait-elle courte. Lea lui tendit un petit bout de tissu de couleur rouge – pour les différencier, expliqua-t-elle – et Naya l'attacha autour de son tas de bois. Puis décidant que tas de bois n'était pas un nom approprié pour un bateau, elle choisit de l'appeler Rubi.

Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, se fut pour voir son amie à plusieurs mètres déjà, rebondir sur le chemin joyeusement. Un mince sourire éclaira le visage de Naya. Dans l'atmosphère feutrée du sous-bois, au bord de ce petit ruisseau, Lea était assurément au moins aussi magnifique que sur les tapis rouges. Un pincement au cœur lui rappela la réalité. Lea ne savait même pas à quel point son amie tenait à elle. Son amie … Naya ricana presque en la rattrapant. Elle voulait être tellement plus mais n'avait jamais trouvé les mots. Et puis, Lea semblait en pincer pour les grandes blondes au visage d'ange, pas les petites brunes à tendance latine de surcroit.

Mais il y avait eu hier. Hier, quand elle n'avait pas été capable de protéger Lea. Quand elle avait échoué dans son devoir, quand l'homme lui avait murmuré toutes les choses qu'il lui ferait à l'oreille et que tout ce qu'elle avait pensé était pas Lea, pitié pas Lea. Naya ne méritait même pas de l'appeler son amie. Un ami l'aurait protégée, aurait été fort. La petite brune était face à elle maintenant, les bras croisés, le regard furieux. Naya avait des ennuis à n'en pas douter. Peut-être devrait-elle arrêter de s'enfermer dans des pensées ainsi. Elle tenta un haussement d'épaule malheureux avec un sourire contrit et l'autre soupira visiblement.

— Tu te tiens ici sur cette pierre et moi je vais aller me placer plus loin le long de la rivière. Dans cinq minutes, tu lâches les bateaux en même temps, Lea agita son bateau pour mimer le geste, et tu me rejoins en les suivant. Pas de triche !  
L'avertissement aurait pu faire rire n'importe qui surtout donné par une si petite personne à propos d'un jeu d'enfant mais Naya le prit au sérieux. Lea ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses. Naya hocha de la tête pour marquer son accord et se vit remettre les deux bateaux.

— Ok, à dans cinq minutes, gazouilla Lea dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue et de disparaitre.  
Le geste spontané avait surpris Naya. Elle frotta doucement la peau, sentant encore le fantôme des lèvres de Lea. Quelques centimètres sur le côté et elle l'aurait réellement embrassée. Juste un petit mouvement de la tête et Naya aurait su de quelle manière goutait le paradis. Elle en frissonna rien qu'à l'imaginer. Quand elle sortit de sa rêverie, ce fut pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien plus que cinq minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de son amie.

Sans faire attention, elle lança les bateaux dans la rivière et détala en les suivant du regard. Elle courait le long du chemin pierreux, ajustant sa vitesse sur celle des petits bateaux sans les quitter du regard. Les deux volaient et tournoyaient dans l'eau, surfant comme des pros sur l'eau tumultueuse. Naya se surprit à aimer courir, sentir le vent, voir l'eau couler, foncer vers Lea. Bientôt, elle riait aux éclats tout en tentant de garder le rythme, elle ne se souciait plus du résultat de la course, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de rejoindre la personne qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Plus Naya courrait et plus elle sentait les tiraillements de ses muscles, sa difficulté à respirer, elle ne souhaitait que s'arrêter et reprendre son souffle. Cela devenait presque trop dur, trop fatigant quand elle déboucha dans une magnifique petite plaine en pente. Le ruisseau continuait sa route, la traversant et on pouvait apercevoir Lea qui attendait de l'autre côté, lui faisant de grands signes des bras. Naya sourit à ce tableau enchanteur et poussa sur ses pieds. Elle prit de la vitesse, négligeant les petits bateaux, les oubliant dans le creux du ruisseau.

Ouvrant les bras, elle s'écrasa sur son amie, les envoyant rouler dans l'herbe. Le rire musical qui retentit alors fut semblable aux cloches du paradis dans les oreilles de Naya. Quand elles s'immobilisèrent, Lea se trouvait sur son dos, maintenue au sol par son amie. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas, se dévorant méthodiquement, se déshabillant mutuellement. Les mains de Naya emprisonnèrent le visage de la petite brune et sans hésiter, elle appuya leurs lèvres dans un baiser long et nécessiteux.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Lea relâcha sa prise dans les cheveux de son amie, lui permettant de s'écarter et que Naya fut effectivement disposée à reculer, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de commenter :  
—Cela fait des années que je rêvais de faire ça.

Le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse éclaira son propre visage. C'était de l'acceptation et en ce moment, elles n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Enfin si, peut-être bien d'une dernière chose et ce fut Lea qui le remarqua :  
—Tu aurais pu attendre quelques minutes de plus maintenant, il va falloir recommencer la course.


End file.
